young love e
by EllaHayBoyz1234
Summary: Lilliandra finds true love at Hogwarts..
1. Chapter 1

Hiiii So I know dat u loooooove my story, ULTIMATE AVATARD! But my friand Stacey has her own story but wants to post it o/ my account. She doesn't like action like ME butt mostly romanse but thinks my story doesn't have enough of it. WE GOT into a fight, but it's better now SO DUNT WORRRY! Okay kwthnx.

Her tale:

Tis iz mah harrie Potty main charaters name iz Lilliandra. She iz a mudblood. Her parentz were killed by lord Voldermort. She never meet them. They were powerful wizards. Now, da storrie BEGINZ!1111!111111111111

She grue up abusesd. Her mommiw and dad were maeen. They were always bein meen and stuff. Ten one day she got a Hogwartz letter.

NO! U CAN'T GO BEAa CUSE I HATE YA!" her meeen mom yelled.

Butt lIlliandra wsn't goning to listen. She wuz tried of listinibng! Her parentz were kelled by lord voldremoet,. Hewr paerents were meen, she wuzn't gouinfg to take it amymoee! I wuz out of thewre!

She wuz an exchainge person fornm the USA! I wuz worried no onne would sit w/ mah, but a GUY named Hairy Potty lert mah sit weith him!11`

Lilliansd6e5er wuz very purtty. She had waist blond pale blond e hair, prettyb tan skin, and beautiful eyes. Herv hair was in a purty pink ponytsil that spaerkled very sparkly. Her skirt had sequinz and no arms. Her skirt was pink and very shhourt.

Her were painttrd pijnnk. Herr eyes were blue. Her eyelashes were long and purty. My sparking pink high heeled shoes SPARLJKILEXSD!

Lillaonbdrea's face wuz veryy purty. She had rosy pink cheeee3ekz and blood red lipz! I w7uzn wearibnfg large spqrkling pi0nk earingz.

She wore tightz that were pinkl. Herv areems wrec covered in braceletz and she wuz wereing a jewel encrusted necklace.

Harrrrrry blushed and said "woe u r very purty.!" Hairy blushed. "wat iz ur name, ": he asked whiile blushing. He blushed.

"stacy, I hope u like it!..." I said.

"ur very purty stacy " hatrry sauid. He blushed.

"so lilliandra, whatz ur parentz like?" Hairy asked. He blushed.

"Sniffle. They r ded. Voldormort killed them. " I said very sady..

"Oh I sorry I didn't know. How iz ur life?

"Terrible, Lilliabndra reploied. "MAh parentzz r meeen. Tah will not give mah a cell phone. Thay won't givez me clothez either. Tat iz why im wearing this."

I had mezzy brown hair that wuz very short. It was covered in dirt and had 20 brushez stuck in mah hair. An 25 globz of bublegu,m! Her clothersz were big and ripped. They were covered ibn diert.

She wore baggy orange pantz and a an ewxtrmly big ripped black t shirt. She ghav d no jewlry and wjhite lskin , 4 I wuaz neva alowsed to go outside. I didn't have any shoes and muyb fet wewre dirty and kut.

"oh I anmjm sorry I waznt treeeted right either," harry repliweed.

They looooke d atb each other and leeeeenned in and understoooid each othet so well!1111111!1111111111111!We would neva be apaetz again!111111111111111111111111

"CHANGE INTO YOU'RE ROBEZ SOPMEONE SCREAMED!"

Lilliabndra purt her hair down from her sparkiling pink ponytail. She took ofbn her tightz and her short and shirt and put on her robez. Her purty pale blondeb hair sparkled. She wuz always a bit girly/.

"I gotta go stacy, ": bye!" haiiiry said!1111111111111111!

I went to scjholl wating to see wat house I bee in!1111111111111

OH!~! CLIFFHANGER! You'll hear more soon!11111111111111


	2. CHAPTER  TWO

CHAPTER TWO:

Hey I am back! Hear goes da storrie!

Lilliandra saw a hot guy walk up to da hqat. His name wuz draco. She blushed . SHE LikEd him.

Then they called her name! "Riddle stacy!" She walked up. She haD a DaRk secrect. Voldormoet wuz mah Dad!111!1!1 11

Tha hat was put on mah head. ""SLYTHERIN!111"" It screeeamed. She would be with draco. I smiled.

Draco saw hwer and blushedc1! I new why. Mah lookz were appealing!

I had long waist long pale blonde hare.

"I also hadz cold gray eyez. I wuz secretly a death eater (tatz someone who eatz death, in case ya don't knpw,) I wuz wearing a short black dressssss.

"Wow. U r hot draco said."

"Hey can u keep a secrect?" I asked.

"4 u I can. I luv u." he said while blushing. he blushed.

"ok. Voldamort iz mah daddie. I hate that hairy potty dude 4 killing him. " I said.

"wow lilliandra. Tat must be hard. I hate harry 2.

Then she realized I loved him. We leaned in and kissed. I luved it.

"oh wow. I don't even now ur name," draco said, shocked.

"Lilliandra."

"Wow Stacy. U hav a very purty name. Lilliandra. I luv to say it. But not as much as I luv u!"He wuz blushing. He blushed. I think he wuz even blushing.

"time to go to your roomz," sprout said.

CLIFFHANGER! YA DIDN'T EXPECT DAT HUH!


End file.
